Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by OhLollyLollyLollyLollipop
Summary: It was common knowledge for all Hogwarts students that mistletoe had been placed throughout the castle. The morning after it had all been hung…it was clear life at the castle wouldn't be the same. Especially for her. HermDrac. PreHBP. Oneshot.


**Meet Me Under the Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however own this story. I will hurt any who copy it….and I mean that in all seriousness. Do not take me lightly.

Summary:It was common knowledge for all Hogwarts students that mistletoe had been placed throughout the castle. The morning after it had all been hung…it was clear life at the castle wouldn't be the same. Especially for her. Herm/Drac. Pre-HBP.

"How much mistletoe can one castle hold?" Hermione groaned, angry at her failing attempts to rid the castle of it. Harry and Ron just shrugged, both trying to stay away from her temper.

"Is the widdle Mudblood afraid that an icky boy is going to kiss her?" A teasing, drawling voice spoke from behind them. Hermione whipped around, ready to make a snappy comeback…when she noticed just what Malfoy was holding.

Above his head he held a single piece of mistletoe, swinging it tauntingly at her. Turning beet red, Hermione stuttered incoherent words of anger before spinning on her heel and marching away.

Try their best not to laugh at the situation, Harry and Ron tried to calm Hermione back in the Gryffindor common room. A group of first year girls came giggling into the room, obviously back from boy hunting, and Hermione sprang from her seat.

"Where was the mistletoe you were just under? Huh? Where was it? Hello, I asked you a question! I'm head girl, answer me!" Panting for air, she fumed at the poor, frightened first years.

"Better just tell her where it is before she explodes again…" Harry whispered softly to one of the girls. Turning beet red and practically swooning at their close proximity, she muttered the location under her breath.

"The….by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…"

Smirking as if she'd won a fight with Malfoy himself, she stormed off to go get rid of the mistletoe. As she approached the door, she stopped short as voices drifted through the door.

"I can't help adoring her, Myrtle…"

"There, there, don't fret over it. Have you tried getting her alone? Maybe it's her friends being there that's the problem."

"No…they're always with her. I wouldn't know how to get her alone…she certainly wouldn't trust me enough to go anywhere with me."

Hermione could tell that voice from any other without a doubt. It was Malfoy…and he was talking about having a crush!

_'Smart girl to not trust Malfoy alone with her…wonder who it is… Not that it matters for anything. This is good stuff though…'_ Leaning closer to the door, she pressed her ear upon it firmly.

"Well…try cornering her in a classroom or something. You have classes together, don't you? Make a distraction so she has to stay late. Come on, Draco…if you love her, make this work."

_'Who knew Moaning Myrtle gave such reasonable advice? I'll have to remember that…'_

"You're right, I'm not trying hard enough. Thanks, Myrtle. See ya." Footsteps echoed towards the door, and Hermione jumped back, making it seem as though she were just walking by. As he emerged, he stumbled when he noticed her presence. Then, looking up, he grinned.

"Well, well... Granger. We meet again, in the same predicament." Confused, she followed his gaze upwards and groaned with disbelief. They were under the mistletoe she had been searching for originally. Reaching up, she snatched it down rather violently, glaring at Malfoy.

"Wouldn't want my filthy lips dirtying yours up now, would we?" She said with sarcasm dripping off her every word. Turning around, she once again marched away from him and back to the common room. She didn't hear his soft sigh or see the forlorn look in his eyes as she walked away.

Next day, Potions class:

As they all put their potions into vials and took them up to Professor Snape's desk, no one noticed a student slip out from the crowd and cast a simple spell on an unsuspecting person's cauldron.

"Oy, Hermione! Your cauldron's leaking!" Ron's voice rang out clearly above the mess, calling her away from a detailed discussion about the properties of the potion. Hurrying over, she pulled out her wand to cast a spell to clean it all, but was stopped by Snape.

"10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your stupidity and the mess you've made, and you will stay late after class to clean it up the muggle way." Huffing at the unfairness of it all, she plopped back down in her seat to wait for the end of class.

"See you in the common room, Hermione." Harry waved as he and Ron left the room with the rest of the class, 15 minutes later. Sighing, she began to mop up the spilled potion.

"Continue mopping until this floor is spotless, Miss Granger. I trust you know better than to use magic once I leave." With that, he swept out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. Scowling darkly, Hermione continued her cleaning.

"You know, he did leave. That means you can just use a spell to clean it all up, Hermione." That drawling voice was familiar enough, but her name being spoken by it certainly was unfamiliar to her. Turning towards the door, she saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"What did you just call me?"

"I believe I used your name…Hermione."

"All right then…Draco."

"Always full of snappy comebacks and sarcasm, aren't we?"

"Only for you, Draco." Every time she spoke his name, she coated it with sugary fakeness just to watch his face as he grew more and more agitated. Standing abruptly, he began striding swiftly over to her. Before she could pull out her wand, he was upon her.

Snaking an arm around her waist, the other disappeared over their heads. Pulling her flush against him, he smirked.

"Caught ya."

Jaw dropping in shock, Hermione just stood there in shock at what was happening. Finally it clicked, and she looked up to see him holding mistletoe over their heads once more. Then the rest of it clicked into place…and everything finally made sense.

_'He was talking about me! I'm that girl… Oh god…'_

And before she had time to think anything more, his lips were on hers. Soft and persistent, his kiss was almost pleading her to respond. Before she knew it, her eyes were shutting and she tilted her head, moving her lips against his lightly. As he pulled away, their eyes locked and she smiled softly.

He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess, gathering her books in his arms. Holding out his other hand for her to take, he returned her smile. She chuckled softly and took his hand, walking out the door with him.

When all the mistletoe had appeared, it was clear life at the castle would never be the same. Now all she could do was hope to find the person who kept hanging it and thank them.

She turned to look at him one more time and smiled wider.

_'Who would've thought...'_

The next few weeks, she didn't hear from or see Draco much, as he had left Hogwarts and gone home for the winter holidays. Christmas morning, she awoke to a pile of presents at the foot of her bed…topped by a single card. Grabbing it, she opened it eagerly. Reading it quickly, she jumped from bed and got dressed before dashing out of the room…the card floating slowly to the floor. It read:

"Will you meet me under the mistletoe?

Love, Draco."


End file.
